Broken
by Last Kiss
Summary: Rory has suffered a trajedy and doesn't know how to deal, she'll eventually meet someone who will be able to help her. Pairings: You'll have to read to find out!
1. Runaway Train

Hey guys, my other stories seemed to have been deleted, so I decided to start a new one, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Runaway Train

* * *

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a blowtorch burning_

_I was a key that could use a little running,_

Rory used to be able to call her mother whenever she wanted, or needed her, but somehow that changed. Everything had changed. Rory's world was black, just a giant haze, and she found herself drifting further away from the person she used to be, the person everyone loved. What happened? Rory couldn't sleep anymore, she had the same nightmare every night, she couldn't stand it.

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep_

_So many secrets I couldn't keep_

_Promised myself I wouldn't weep_

_One more promise I couldn't keep_

She couldn't get that tragic day out of her mind, she was tired, she needed to leave. She wanted her mother again! She was tired of seeing Luke, she didn't need him, didn't they understand? How could they do this to her?

_It seems no one can help me now_

_I'm in too deep there's no way out_

_This time I have really_

_led myself astray_

The tears started to fall, they wouldn't stop. She looked at her arms, and there was blood, how did that happen? To tell the truth, she didn't even care, she had probably done the damage herself, but even she couldn't tell the difference anymore. She was so out of touch with reality, everyone noticed. But nobody could help her, she was all alone. She needed to leave.

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a oneway track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

_Somehow her legs had started moving, she was running. Running away from everything she once knew, she never even looked back._

_Can you help me remember how to smile_

_Make it somehow all seems worth while?_

_How on earth did I get so jaded?_

_Life's mystery seems so dated_

Rory looked at her surroundings, she had no idea where she even was, what was she going to do? She didn't care anymore. She held out her thumb, hoping to get a ride. Someone finally stopped. He was in a beat up truck, mid thirties, had the not-so-clean look, but she was desperate. She didn't want to go back, she never wants to go back.

_I can go where no one else can go_

_I know what no one else knows_

_Here I am just drownin' in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train_

_Everything is cut and dry_

_Day and night_

_earth and sky_

_Somehow I just don't believe it_

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a oneway track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

"So where you headed, sweetie?" Rory had barely heard him, she could hardly hear anything other then her own heart beat. "Anywhere but here," She replied. The driver didn't even reply, instead he turned on the radio and started singing some song, she imaged Lorelai would have teased her about, but she couldn't anymore. Her mother was no longer there. Part of Rory had died, and she feared she would never have it back, so she did what she did best, she ran.

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a oneway track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

_Runaway train never comin' back_

_Runaway train tearin' up the track_

_Runaway train burnin' in my veins_

_Runaway_

_but it always seems the same_

* * *

So do you like it, should I continue? Oh by the way, the song is "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum.


	2. Hello

Hey I just want to give a special thanks to all that reviewed, you guys rock! And I hope that you like the next chapter, it's mostly a flashback after Lorelai's death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is "Hello" by Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello

* * *

_Playground School bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello_

It was pouring out and she could hear everyone's whispers. She could feel their eyes on her at all times, and she just wished it would all stop. She wanted everything to go back to normal, she wanted the sun to shine again, but it was always dark, ever since that day, it was dark.

People she didn't even know would go up to her and tell her how sorry they were, what did that mean to her, she didn't care. She felt nothing anymore, she went on with life like it was normal. Never stopping to take a breath, fearing that if she did, she would break, and a Gilmore was never supposed to break, they were strong. So why did she feel so weak?

Luke would come and visit her, hoping she would talk to him, but she refused, she was always too busy arranging the funeral, and working. She kept herself busy with work, she had a new lead on a story, it was going to be great. Lorelai would be so proud!

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream,_

_Don't try and fix me, I'm not broken,_

_Hello,_

_I'm the lie living for you, so you can hide,_

_Don't cry_

People kept giving her that "I'm so sorry look," and she wondered why. Not one tear fell from her face when they put the casket into the ground, instead she walked away, completely unfazed. No one bothered to follow her, she wouldn't let them in, they knew better. Her pain was masked and eventually that mask would have to fall.

Luke didn't know what to do anymore, he prayed for Lorelai to give him an answer, seeing Rory like this was breaking his heart, he knew she was a sensitive person, but how could he help her, if she couldn't even look at him?

Rory walked into her old house, she could still smell Lorelai. She could still picture all of her mother's clothes thrown in every which direction, the phone ringing and nowhere to be found. She could still feel her mother's strength around her, and slowly Rory started to crack.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello,_

_I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday,_

* * *

Hey guys I know it's short, but I really wanted to update before I started getting super busy with school. I promise that I'll let you know what exactly happened to Lorelai, but you'll have to continue reading to find out. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
